


Вредная привычка

by fain_stein



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Dark, Depression, Detectives, Drama, Drugs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Self-Harm, Smoking
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:54:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21708541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fain_stein/pseuds/fain_stein
Summary: У Куроо две вредные привычки: курить и влипать в неприятности.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Kudos: 4





	Вредная привычка

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Это моя первая попытка написать детективную историю, так что любителям сложных и запутанных сюжетов надеяться на что-то не стоит. Вдохновлялась всем помаленьку и отовсюду, поэтому если вам кажется, что подобное вы где-то уже видели, ничего удивительного. Я в курсе, что таких аушек на фикбуке хоть жопой жуй, но хотела написать о своих собственных нуарных куроцуках. 
> 
> 2) Я не химик и никогда им не была, поэтому вообще не в курсе, возможно ли то, о чём я здесь понаписала, но всё во имя художественного вымысла и истории.
> 
> 3) Аттеншон: КуроКен в анамнезе. Но немного. И несильно. И всё исключительно платонически. Если сквикает этот пейринг, читать всё равно можно.  
> Также присутствуют ИваОй, БокуАка и до кучи намеков на другие пейринги, которые я не буду спойлерить. 
> 
> 4) Очень сомнительный, очень авторский юмор.
> 
> 5) Мне не нужна критика. Совсем. Я не претендую на божественность. Я не строю из себя великого автора. Это всего лишь фикло, я пишу его для фана и по фану. Так что если вам что-то не нравится, лучше закройте вкладку и не портите себе и мне нервы. Комментарии кактусоедов будут удаляться. Да, я хочу читать только положительные отзывы. Нет, я не охренела. 
> 
> 6) ВСЕГЕИ. Потому что мне так захотелось. 
> 
> 7) Главы будут выходить каждую неделю, по воскресеньям, если не случится каких-то непредвиденных обстоятельств.

_Мы входим в мир одинокими и одинокими покидаем его.  
З. Фрейд_

Есть что-то странное в постоянном созерцании смерти — от неё отдаёт искусственностью, привкусом пластика на языке, в сознании запечатлевается образ как на старой фотографической плёнке — смазанный, покрытый зерном, неестественно-застывший. К этому можно привыкнуть, но понять невозможно, и, в конце концов, даже самый пытливый ум смиряется с тем, что эта головоломка ему не по силам. Цукишиме всегда казалось, что это происходит от непримиримого страха перед смертью. Какого это — перестать существовать, ничего не чувствовать?

Этот вопрос уже не задашь лежащему у его ног, покрытому грязью, изъеденному червями трупу. Но зато сам труп может многое рассказать о том, из-за чего он умер, вплоть до того, какими были последние часы его жизни. Если побороть природную брезгливость и чувство тошноты от сладковатого запаха разложения, противно щекочущего горло и ноздри, можно проникнуть в тайны молчаливого безвольного тела. Цукишиме, с детства любившему загадки, всегда нравилось решать головоломки, которые подбрасывала ему смерть. Вдвойне нравилось чувство ликования, когда оказывалось, что его ответ был верным. Он присел на корточки, подтянув штаны, рука в эластичной перчатке коснулась запачканной в земле скулы, смахивая с бледно-голубой кожи грязь. Вокруг суетились люди, слышался гомон голосов, непрерывные щелчки фотоаппарата, но Цукишиму этот шум не раздражал и не отвлекал — он его попросту не замечал, увлечённый очередной задачей с большим количеством неизвестных переменных. В результате чего и когда наступила смерть? Цукишима внимательно оглядел лицо трупа. За изуродованными многочисленными порезами, в которых шевелятся белесые опарыши, чертами угадывается изящество и красота. Глазницы выколоты, веки порваны, кончик носа срезан, губы покрыты ранами и ссадинами, на подбородке застыла гематома. На шее фиолетовые следы от удушения, но причина смерти точно не в этом — цвет трупных пятен не глубоко-лиловый, а естественного, синюшно-красного оттенка, который обычно возникает спустя десять — двенадцать часов после смерти. Цукишима поднял правую руку трупа, надавил на одно такое, запечатлённое возле локтя. Оно мгновенно побелело под нажатием, а после вернуло свой истинный оттенок. Значит, смерть наступила около суток назад. Нет сомнений, что она была насильственной — тело сплошь покрыто ранами, синяками, ссадинами и ожогами от сигарет, — но что конкретно явилось причиной? Потеря крови? Тоже мимо — трупные пятна тогда были бы совсем едва различимы: нежного, бледно-розового цвета. Он встал на ноги, стряхивая с перчаток крупицы земли.

— Что думаешь?

Куроо Тецуро выглядел так, словно находился на увеселительной прогулке от безделья: расслабленное выражение лица, скучающий взгляд, постоянно смотрящий куда-то мимо, сквозь предметы. Он изнывал от жары, постоянно смахивая со лба испарину и протирая блестевшую в свете солнца влажную шею. Вопрос задал скорее из вежливости, чем из действительного интереса: неловко оставаться в стороне от расследования, когда ты — ведущий детектив. Цукишима пожал плечами.

— Пока сложно сказать. Он умер около суток назад неестественной смертью, но следов агонии я не обнаружил, несмотря на раны.

В ответ лишь рассеянно хмыкнули, перенося вес тела с носков на пятки и обратно.

Цукишима едва удержался от измождённого вздоха. С тех пор, как его перевели в Токио, он, никогда не отличающийся религиозностью, молился всем известным богам, чтобы его не поставили работать в паре с Куроо Тецуро, но пора бы уже привыкнуть, что закон Мёрфи в его жизни работает как часы. За те три месяца испытательного срока, что он отработал в полицейском управлении столицы, о Куроо Тецуро удалось узнать три вещи: он патологический идиот, он мудак и он чертовски привлекателен. Что его раздражало сильнее из этого списка, Цукишима не знал.

— Тело необходимо забрать, — за спиной послышался голос Наоя — главного судебно-медицинского эксперта. Цукишима и Куроо синхронно на него обернулись, причём выражение лица Куроо при этом поменялось на недоверчивое. — Вскрытие покажет, из-за чего он умер.

Пришлось неохотно кивнуть. Как бы широк ни был список обязанностей детектива, в его компетенцию не входило установление причин смерти. Цукишима вновь посмотрел на труп: и правда, пора закругляться. Ещё час под палящим солнцем — и тело изменится до неузнаваемости.

С губ Куроо слетел раздражённый вздох, он неохотно кивнул бригаде подоспевших вслед за Наоем медиков, отошёл в сторону от тела, позволяя завернуть его в мешок и погрузить на носилки. Делать тут больше нечего: только осматриваться в поисках дополнительных улик, но они и вполовину не так ценны, как труп, который при длительном осмотре может дать огромное количество полезной информации. Цукишима отступил. Они торчат здесь уже полтора часа, но кроме трупа в радиусе ближайших десяти метров обнаружить ничего не удалось. Ни кусочка ткани, оставшегося на ветке, ни зарубки на деревьях, ни следа ботинка в рыхлой земле. Труп привезли сюда голым, вырыли неглубокую яму, наспех в закинули в неё тело и засыпали сверху землёй, не заботясь о внешнем виде импровизированной могилы. Всё это носило такой отпечаток небрежности, что казалось странным, что человек, совершивший это преступление, не оставил после себя никаких следов. Вокруг густая лесистая местность, горный массив и тихий пригород, застывший в оцепенении прямо под носом у шумного Токио, уйти отсюда можно куда угодно. Придётся не один день прочёсывать окрестности и опрашивать местных жителей на предмет чего-нибудь необычного или подозрительного. Свидетельница, обнаружившая труп во время выгула собаки, ничего внятного рассказать не смогла — глубокий шок от увиденного ещё не скоро её покинет.

Опыт подсказывал Цукишиме, что дело — заведомо проигрышное. Если не случится чуда и преступник не придёт на порог полицейского участка с чистосердечным признанием, его так и закроют ни с чем, списав всё на несчастный случай. Полиции важно не качество, а количество раскрытых дел. Нет ничего зазорного или странного в том, что львиная доля преступлений расследуется спустя рукава, только чтобы добавить статистике ещё одну десятую процента. Приходилось с этим мириться, соглашаясь на нелогичные, порой сказочные версии, только чтобы как можно больше папок попали в раздел раскрытых в архиве. Цукишима стянул с длинных пальцев липкие перчатки. Кожа прела от недостатка свежего воздуха, день стоял душный и жаркий, протяжное стрекотанье цикад разносилось на много километров вокруг. Хуже дня, чем этот, для того, чтобы торчать в Кумотори, не придумаешь. Горло требовало влаги, язык во рту распух, солнце сквозь высохшие ветви деревьев с редкой листвой било прямо в затылок. Пот стекал по вискам, вдоль позвонка, щекочущей змейкой катился вниз по шее, останавливаясь во впадинке ключиц. Цукишима облизнул пересохшие губы и вдруг заметил, что за ним пристально наблюдают. Он повернул голову в сторону и увидел Куроо, застывшего с незажженной сигаретой в руке. Собирается курить в такую жару прямо на месте преступления? Что за поразительная безответственность? Ему совсем плевать на сохранность улик? Любое неосторожное движение может повредить общей картине, это известно даже ребёнку, не зря же места происшествий огораживают от посторонних кислотно-жёлтой плёнкой. Он нахмурился, наблюдая за тем, как Куроо быстро отводит взгляд, выходя из оцепенения, зажимает сигарету меж зубов и отворачивается, прикуривая от зажигалки. Лишь выпустив в воздух сизое облачко дыма, он повернулся вновь и с нагловатой улыбкой зашагал к Цукишиме.

Общение с Куроо всегда доставляло дискомфорт — почти физический, потому что он вторгался в личное пространство, был шумным, громким и нарочито придурковатым, словно так и не справился с подростковым кризисом, навеки застряв в нежном возрасте. Цукишиму такие люди раздражали сильнее прочих, и было вдвойне странно обнаружить, что все эти повадки вместо привычного гнева вызывали снисходительную усмешку. Не столько бесил Куроо, сколько реакция самого Цукишимы на него. Она была нелогичной и неправильной, выбивалась за привычные рамки и не поддавалась адекватной оценке. Правда, на этот счёт у него всё же были кое-какие мысли, которыми он даже думал поделиться со своим психотерапевтом на еженедельном пятничном сеансе, но не был уверен, не запутает ли это признание лишь сильнее. Цукишима нервно поправил воротник рубашки, взмокший от пота, когда Куроо встал совсем рядом, обдав горьким запахом табака. Он небрежно сбросил пепел с сигареты прямо под ноги, снова затянулся и спросил:

— Что думаешь по мотивам?

Цукишима с радостью задал бы этот же вопрос Куроо, если бы не сомневался, что его голова с эксцентричной причёской может задумываться над чем-то дольше пяти секунд. И хотя его несерьёзность порой казалась нарочитой, Цукишима не был до конца уверен действительно ли это маска, или всё-таки настоящая личина?

— Возможно, месть. Тело спрятано очень неаккуратно и будто наспех, создаётся впечатление, что преступник испугался. Он не хотел убивать.

Куроо сладко затянулся, выдохнул дым и недоверчиво хмыкнул.

— Зачем тогда вырезать глаза и кончик носа? Это не похоже на несчастный случай.

— Я и не говорил, что это несчастный случай. Он хотел помучить, возможно, преподать урок. Оставить инвалидом. Запугать и полностью себе подчинить, но если бы его изначальной целью была смерть, он бы озаботился о том, чтобы спрятать труп лучше.

— Может, ему внезапно помешали? — Куроо бросил недокуренную сигарету себе под ноги, зарыв носком ботинка её в землю. — Пришлось всё делать впопыхах.

Об этом Цукишима совсем не подумал. Неприятно признавать, но в его голову действительно ни на секунду не закралось сомнение, что преступника могло напугать стороннее вмешательство.

— Я всё равно не думаю, что он достаточно опытен, — возразил Цукишима. — Возможно, это не первая его жертва, но и не десятая точно.

— Думаешь, это серийник?

— Пока рано судить, — он пожал плечами. — Нужно поднять сводки похожих преступлений за год, может, удастся обнаружить единый почерк.

Куроо кивнул с непринуждённой улыбкой. Было в этом что-то странное и загадочное, словно он проверял Цукишиму, экзаменовал и, удовлетворённый результатами, признал в нём живое мыслящее существо, небесполезное и вполне компетентное. Куроо не был похож на работника, фотографию которого вешают в офисе с подписью «Сотрудник месяца», и обнаружить себя под лупой такого человека не слишком лестно. Он нечасто ошибался в своих суждениях о людях.

— Это всё, конечно, неплохо, но я и без сводок могу тебе сказать, что это сто процентов серийник.

Цукишима нахмурился, бровь раздражённо задёргалась.

— Откуда такая уверенность?

— Тело сплошь покрыто ранами, его мучили. Долго. Возможно, не один день. — Куроо пожал плечами, словно в сообщаемых им подробностях не было ничего необычного или противоестественного. — Оно раздето, что указывает на факт неоднократного сексуального насилия. Можем поспорить, в заключении судмедэксперта точно будет об этом упомянуто. Преступник, как и любой другой поехавший маньяк-извращенец, получал кайф от зависимости жертвы. Не заметил на запястьях следы от верёвок? Его держали связанным. Выколотые глаза и отрезанный кончик носа могут быть тем самым почерком. Пока неясно, что он этим хотел сказать, но когда это было ясно, что в мозгу у этих психопатов? Может, у него там перманентная вечеринка из голосов, приказывающих ему убивать? А может, он просто торчок? Так или иначе, но это точно серийник.

В каждом движении и интонации Куроо чувствовалась уверенность — он не подвергал собственные слова сомнениям, уверенный в них, словно в тексте священного писания. Цукишиме казались сомнительными его доводы, некоторые чересчур притянуты за уши, но в его словах была своеобразная логика. Куроо Тецуро был из тех детективов, что чересчур полагались на собственную интуицию, игнорируя объективную реальность даже когда она напрямую противоречила их внутреннему видению, и Цукишима с неохотой подумал о том, что с этим у него могут возникнуть сложности. Он и без того с трудом срабатывался с людьми, чтобы пристраиваться к абсолютно нелогичному, на его взгляд, подходу.

— Для начала нужно получить заключение судебно-медицинской экспертизы, — сказал Цукишима, не спеша соглашаться или подвергать сомнению слова Куроо. — А потом можно делать выводы.

— Ты скучный.

Это прозвучало так просто и естественно, что в первые мгновения у Цукишимы даже не возникло желания возразить или как-то отреагировать. Он внутренне согласился с его словами. Его миллионы раз называли занудой, и в нём всегда при этом что-то восставало. Он не считал себя таковым. И не считал весельчаком-балагуром. Он был адекватным, и не его вина, что некоторым людям казалось это скучным. В конце концов, он просто хмыкнул, потеряв момент для своевременного парирования. Да и что бы он на это сказал? В голову не пришло ничего сколько-нибудь остроумного или уместного.

— Ладно, — Куроо свёл ладони вместе, вывернув их тыльной стороной, сладко потянулся. — Ты тут шароёбся по жаре, если нравится, а я в машину, под кондиционер.

Цукишима не стал кивать или возражать. Куроо это и не требовалось: сразу же после сказанного он зашагал прочь, не смотря себе под ноги и не заботясь о том, что может случайно затоптать улику. Неаккуратно оттянув оградительную ленту, он пролез под ней, перекинувшись парой слов с полицейским, охраняющим место преступления от чужого вмешательства. Они находились в низине, до машин приходилось идти по гористой местности через лес, и Цукишима заворожено наблюдал, как Куроо ловко взбирается верх, цепляясь за ветки. Когда он наконец достиг вершины, отряхнулся, бегло оглядел с высоты место преступления — Цукишиме даже на секунду показалось, что его взгляд скользнул по нему со странной улыбкой — и скрылся за деревьями, выходя к дороге.

На фотографиях перед начальником полицейского управления уголовных преступлений города Токио изуродованный мужской труп в позе эмбриона, покрытый липкой грязью, с множественными ножевыми ранениями, гематомами, синяками, ссадинами и следами от ожогов. Глянцевый блеск фотокарточек от света яркой лампы на потолке не позволял разглядеть слишком много; кроме того, они все свалены в безобразную кучу и приходилось наклоняться вперед, чтобы рассмотреть лучше, но и без того понятно, что характер повреждений на этом теле подозрительно схож с тем, что он видел вчера днём. Тело на фотографиях худое, по-мальчишески стройное, тонкое и хрупкое, словно кукольное. Впрочем, все тела после смерти заметно уменьшаются в размерах, при жизни он мог быть в несколько раз больше. Кожа фиолетового оттенка с тёмными, почти чёрными, трупными пятнами, а также разъеденное практически до неузнаваемости опарышами лицо, свидетельствовало о том, что тело пролежало минимум двое суток прежде чем его обнаружили. Лицо его нового босса — Некоматы — исказилось гримасой отвращения, он едва касался пальцами фотографий и старательно смотрел куда угодно, но не на изображения. Глубокие морщины залегли в углах его широкого рта, не предвещая ничего хорошего. Некомата открыл рот, и голос его звучал хрипло и глухо, слова застревали в глотке:

— Куроо расследовал это убийство два года назад. Тело нашли в Аокигахара.

Цукишима взглянул на стоящего рядом напарника, который при словах Некоматы заметно изменился в лице: побледнел, выдавил бессмысленную кислую улыбку и сглотнул. Так вот откуда версия про серийного убийцу? Мог бы и сказать, что расследовал похожий случай.

— Очень похоже на сегодняшний труп, — сказал Цукишима, вновь обращая взгляд на фотографии. Некомата кивнул.

— Тело лежало возле ручья, едва присыпанное сверху землёй. Вероятно, убийца посчитал, что в таком месте одним трупом больше, одним меньше — роли не играет. Спишут на самоубийство в любом случае.

Если это так, то он не очень умный, но вслух Цукишима этого говорить не стал. Некомата вздохнул:

— И действительно списали.

Куроо при этих словах ядовито усмехнулся и фыркнул. Он крепко сжал руки в кулаки и демонстративно повернул голову в сторону стены, занятой массивным книжным шкафом.

Цукишиму это не удивило. Вероятно, зацепок совсем не было, долго возиться с расследованием никому не хотелось, а ежегодная отчётность требовала закрыть дело, поэтому выбрали самую логичную, исходя из места обнаружения трупа версию — самоубийство.

Некомата со вздохом сгрёб в общую кучу фотографии, поправил стопку, сбив края о стол, и засунул их в конверт, который, в свою очередь, положил в картонную папку с делом. Он протянул папку Цукишиме, и тот выставил руку, почти схватив края, как вдруг широкая ладонь Куроо бесцеремонно вырвала добычу прямо из-под носа. Он по-хозяйски зажал папку подмышкой и спросил:

— Это всё? Мы можем идти?

— Куроо введёт тебя в курс, — вместо ответа сказал Некомата. Цукишима кивнул, Куроо рядом нетерпеливо переминался с ноги на ногу.

— Пойдём, — сказал он, резко разворачиваясь и направляясь к двери.

Цукишима отвесил вежливый поклон Некомате и последовал за Куроо, негодуя, с чего он так взъелся. Кажется, это дело было камнем преткновения в натянутых отношения Куроо с начальником. Может, он почти вышел на след преступника, когда дело внезапно решили закрыть? Такое часто случается и если не взращивать в себе безразличие, можно сойти с ума от количества дел, которые тебе не раскрыть при всём желании. Это только в фильмах полицейские выступают как бравые ребята, борющиеся со злом. В реальности всё совсем иначе. Тот факт, что обычно легкомысленного Куроо Тецуро так взволновала эта папка с похожим делом, будоражил сознание. Что такого необычного было в том преступлении, что он воспринимает случившееся так глубоко лично?

Куроо не стал отдавать папку в руки Цукишиме, вместо этого кинул её к себе на стол, с недовольным видом уставившись в монитор компьютера. Цукишима сел на своё место напротив Куроо, возле противоположной от окна стены. Хмурое лицо напарника не располагало к беседе, и все в отделе молчали, ожидая, пока минёт буря. Цукишима тоже не стал спрашивать про дело: у него пока есть чем заняться и без копания в прошлом. Он уткнулся в лежащие на столе бумаги и перестал замечать реальность.

Заметил он её только когда мерный стук по клавиатуре прервали голоса. Они старались говорить вполшёпота, но акустика в полицейском управлении такая, что хоть оперу ставь — всё прекрасно слышно. Особенно, когда весь отдел молчит.

— Ну что? — раздражённо спросил Куроо, и Цукишима отвлёкся от текста. Не поднимая головы, он посмотрел поверх очков на источник голоса. Как оказалось, Куроо задавал этот бессмысленной во всех отношениях вопрос сидящему рядом Яку.

Тот пожал плечами, хотя в глазах у него горел ярким пламенем интерес.

— Тебе поручили нянчиться с ним? — почти шёпотом спросил он, но Цукишима всё равно услышал и криво усмехнулся. Он не раз становился случайным свидетелем сплетен о самом себе, потому что другие обманывались насчёт его способности сосредотачиваться. — Ты как вообще? Выглядишь паршивее обычного.

— У тебя сигареты не найдётся? — в свою очередь спросил Куроо, не желая отвечать ни на один из ранее заданных вопросов.

— У тебя своих нет?

— Я вроде как решил бросить.

О, вот как. Вчера на месте преступления он дымил как паровоз.

— Тогда какого хрена просишь?

Куроо закатил глаза.

— Не будь жопой, Яку. Хотя бы сегодня.

— Мне не жалко, — сказал Яку, доставая пачку из тумбочки стола и кладя её на стол Куроо. — Только истерики не закатывай.

Куроо выудил из пачки сигарету и с сомнением на неё посмотрел, но всё-таки не стал отдавать обратно. Цукишима никогда бы не заподозрил в нём полное отсутствие даже намёка на сдержанность и самоконтроль, если бы он сейчас их наглядно не продемонстрировал.

— А зажигалка?

— Что? — Яку раздражённо цыкнул, но послушно достал из нагрудного кармана дешёвую зажигалку и кинул её прямиком в раскрытую ладонь Куроо. — Господи, если бросаешь, бросай как следует.

— Спасибо, — сказал он, сжимая в руках смертоносные трофеи, и зашагал к двери.

Цукишима уткнул глаза обратно в текст, но уже совсем ничего не понимал из того, что цепляло его зрение.

Это непрофессионально — сидеть за рабочим столом, изображая бурную деятельность, когда на самом деле мыслями уносишься далеко, словно мечтательная школьница. Но Цукишима никогда и не считал себя профессионалом — так думали о нём другие, а он не стремился их переубеждать, хотя знал, что дуракам гораздо легче. Будь он менее горд, с удовольствием бы прикинулся одним из них.

На самом деле, Куроо Тецуро, как и любой идиот, его раздражал. Он появился в его жизни слишком стремительно, бесцеремонно и без спроса, и с тех пор Цукишима забыл о том, что значит покой. Потому что к другим идиотам — к Хинате, например, — всегда удавалось относиться философски: что взять с человека, которого при рождении обделили мозгами? Остаётся только посочувствовать, он же не виноват в собственном недуге. Относиться так к Куроо не получалось. Куроо был совершенно из иного разряда идиотов — он был умным идиотом. Ему гордость притворяться дураком не мешала. А ещё он умел быть серьёзным, когда надо, — Цукишима сам видел раз или два, хотя в это трудно было поверить. Но пришлось признать — он так вёлся на все провокации и подначивания Куроо, потому что они направлены точно в цель, до миллиметра. Как опытный снайпер с идеальным зрением, он знал куда выстрелить, чтобы наповал. Цукишима обычно тоже знал, но с Куроо это не работало. Тот весь словно покрыт пуленепробиваемой бронёй, у Цукишимы даже слов не находится, чтобы уколоть в ответ. И с этим человеком ему предстоит расследовать дело. Ездить по городу, опрашивать свидетелей — если они их найдут, — пытаться вникнуть в суть истории. Просто блеск. Внезапное повышение и перевод в Токио пока его совсем не радовали.

От Куроо невыносимо пахло табаком, когда он внезапно вернулся, и это даже казалось почти приятным.

На рабочем месте, игнорируя слова Яку о том, что он бессовестный лгун и «отдай мне, чёрт возьми, мою зажигалку», Куроо с сомнением покрутил в руках картонную папку и вернулся к Цукишиме.

— Держи, — сказал он и протянул её Цукишиме. — Ознакомишься по дороге, нам нужно в морг.

Морг? Это он так называет лабораторию судебно-медицинской экспертизы? Как непрофессионально. Цукишима кивнул, взял папку и бегло взглянул на номер на обложке, положил её в кейс, подхватывая со стола вторую.

— Эй, Яку, — крикнул Куроо через весь кабинет, пока Цукишима мучился с застёжкой. Яку что-то агрессивно доказывал Льву, тот сидел с блаженно-идиотским выражением лица, насмешливо заглядывая ему в рот. — Лови!

Он вытащил зажигалку и бросил её прямо в Яку. Та угодила в лоб, отрикошетила от крепкого черепа и упала на стол. Яку потёр ушибленное место, взбесился и уже готов был послать Куроо искренние проклятия и горячие пожелания скорой смерти, как Лев со смехом сказал:

— Вы кажетесь ещё ниже, когда сидите, Яку-сан. Куроо-сан, наверное, не рассчитал расстояния.

Предоставив Яку возможность убить Льва, Куроо поспешно вышел из кабинета, громко смеясь. Цукишима с абсолютно непроницаемым лицом поплёлся за ним.

До парковки они добрались в стеклянном молчании: Куроо шёл впереди, Цукишима — сзади. Остановившись возле старенького седана, весь вид которого вопил о необходимости посетить автомойку, Куроо достал из кармана ключи и несколько раз с силой нажал на кнопку, выплёвывая сдавленные ругательства. В конце концов, ему удалось разблокировать сигнализацию, и Цукишима без лишних слов сел на пассажирское место рядом с водительским. Куроо завёл мотор (получилось не с первого раза и с большим количеством ругательств и проклятий в сторону отечественного автопрома), выехал со стоянки и только потом пристегнулся и поправил зеркало заднего вида, сделав всё это на ходу, абсолютно не глядя на дорогу. В машине пахло дешёвым ароматизатором, на бардачке стёрлась краска, лобовое стекло пестрело трещинами. Цукишима старался смотреть на дорогу, думая о деле, но присутствие Куроо сильно отвлекало, забирая всё внимание. Глаза против воли обращались на сидящего рядом напарника, скользили по его крепким рукам, сжимающим руль, по мятой, небрежной рубашке, по шее, блестевшей в свете солнца от пота, с подвижным кадыком. Сглотнув, он вытащил из кейса папку старого дела, раскрыл её сначала и стал вчитываться.

Куроо свернул на оживлённую магистраль и выругался. Пробка. Тяжёлый вздох разнёсся по необычайно тихому салону, он откинулся на спинку сидения, с раздражением глядя на ровный строй не двигающихся автомобилей. Цукишиму никогда не тяготило молчание, он не испытывал от него неловкости и не утруждал себя, мучительно перебирая в голове темы для непринуждённого разговора. Но Куроо, судя по всему, был не из таких.

— Так чем ты там занимался у себя в Мияги? — спросил Куроо скучающе-равнодушно, будто вовсе не хотел знать ответа.

Цукишима отвлёкся от папки и пожал плечами:

— Тем же, чем занимаюсь здесь.

Куроо криво усмехнулся.

— Это я и так знаю, умник. Может, были какие-то интересные необычные дела? За что тебя вообще сюда перевели?

Горло обожгло застрявшими словами. Цукишима не любил вспоминать своего головокружительного роста карьеры, но Куроо нетерпеливо ждал увлекательного рассказа, постукивая указательными пальцами по рулю. Поэтому Цукишима с трудом вытолкнул слова наружу:

— Раскрыл дело, связанное с организованной преступностью. Оборот наркотиков.

Куроо вполне искренне и вполне восхищенно присвистнул. В носу неприятно засвербело, в глаза словно плеснули кислоту — Цукишима не врал, но не рассказывал всей правды. Обычно это не вызывало никакого дискомфорта, но с Куроо Тецуро хотелось быть честным по необъяснимым причинам. К тому же, они напарники, и определённая степень доверия не помешает.

Но не вывалить же сразу всех скелетов из шкафа на собеседника? Вот если Куроо спросит, Цукишима, пожалуй, выложит подробности…

— Расскажешь?

Нет, всё-таки не выложит. Вопрос Куроо не давал альтернатив, несмотря на постановку: он приглашал к действию, и невозможно просто мотнуть головой, ответить скупое «нет» и отвернуться к окну. Это будет невежливо и неприлично. А ещё Куроо ни за что не примет такой ответ и выудит из него информацию медленно и мучительно. Так что лучше сознаться быстро и безболезненно.

— Всё началось с убийства… — Цукишима сглотнул — всё всегда начинается с убийства. — Погибший работал на нарко-картель, пока искали преступника, вышли на организованную сеть. Они сбывали всё, начиная от марихуаны и заканчивая героином.

— И что, вот так просто всех пересадили? — Куроо скептично изогнул бровь. — Никто не откупился, не посадил в полицию свою крысу, не задружился с губернатором или типа того?

Цукишима кивнул. В это и правда было сложно поверить, но на Датеко — так называлась прачечная, в которой отмывали деньги — они вышли практически сразу и практически сразу поняли, что там что-то не так, несмотря на безукоризненную бухгалтерию.

Скепсис не сошёл с лица Куроо, даже когда он отвлёкся, чтобы высунуться из окна и показать средний палец водителю серебристого митсубиши, вздумавшего их подрезать, чтобы уместиться в четвёртый ряд на трёхполостной дороге.

— А убийцу нашли? — спросил он.

— Нашли.

Цукишима очень некстати заметил своё отражение в боковом зеркале: бледное лицо с обескровленными губами, под глазами залегли глубокие тени, словно он не спал вторые стуки, по виску медленно скатывалась капелька пота. Куроо нетерпеливо забарабанил по рулю, в интересе вскинув брови. Цукишима сделал вид, что не замечает чужого желания услышать историю до конца, прокашлялся и отвернулся к окну.

— Ну и? — пригласил Куроо. — Убийца оказался дворецким?

Если бы. По правде говоря, Цукишима был бы очень рад, если бы убийца оказался дворецким. Или садовником. Или кем там ещё мог оказаться убийца — Цукишима ненавидел детективные романы.

— Нет, он был… Чем-то вроде киллера.

— Они наняли киллера, чтобы убрать своего же? — Куроо покачал головой. — А что он такого сделал? Сдал их конкурентам?

— Он захотел выйти, — Цукишима только рад был перевести тему с преступника на жертву. — Украл из-под носа около пяти киллограмов кокаина, сбыл часть с рук, на вырученные деньги собирался бежать в Корею.

Пробка начинала рассасываться, но мучительный разговор больше похожий на допрос с пристрастием заканчиваться и не думал.

— А как ты вышел на киллера? — спросил Куроо после нескольких минут вязкого молчания. — Они обычно очень осторожные ребята, не подставляются лишний раз.

Улыбка Цукишимы кислее лимона, а линия губ напоминает кривую, проведённую дрожащей детской рукой. Он отвечает не сразу, слова даются с трудом, приходится насильно выпихивать их из глотки:

— Датеко его сдали. А потом мы вышли на него в даркнете, притворились заказчиками.

Куроо заинтересованно хмыкнул:

— И что в итоге? Разве работа киллера не предполагает анонимность? Вы что, встречались с ним тет-а-тет?

Цукишима завис, наблюдая за тем, как натягивается кожа Куроо на костяшках пальцев, когда он постукивает ими по рулю. У него широкие ладони, крепкие и сильные, кажется ими без труда можно свернуть шею или сдавить горло. Ни намёка на нежность или осторожность, кожа шершавая, в мелких царапинах.

— Мы… нет…

Куроо отвлёкся от дороги, наклонился ближе к Цукишиме, внимательно заглянул ему в глаза.

— Что?

— Ничего, — Цукишима замотал головой. — Пробка кончается.

Бог знает, что теперь Куроо о нём думает. В изгибе его брови читается недоумение наполовину со скепсисом, а пожатие плеч выдаёт сомнение в умственных способностях Цукишимы, но это неважно. Важно, что Куроо удовлетворился полученной информацией, отлип от него с вопросами и посмотрел на дорогу. Цукишима за эти несколько минут по ощущениям станцевал на горящих углях и выпил жидкого стекла.

Пробка и правда кончилась после светофора. Куроо вдавил педаль газа, крепко вцепился в руль и заколесил вдоль дороги, резко останавливаясь возле каждого пешеходного перехода или на перекрёстках, так что Цукишиму трясло из стороны в сторону, будто дешёвого болванчика. Стиль его вождения так же небрежен, как стиль одежды, как его причёска, как он сам — разнузданность, в которой в равных долях смешались безразличие и свобода от условностей. В руках у Цукишимы всё ещё лежала раскрытая папка с делом, и он уткнулся в неё до того, как его бесстыдное разглядывание переступило через все рамки приличия. Взгляд скучающе бегал по строчкам — голова всё ещё была занята недавним разговором и неловким способом уйти от ответа, промямлив нечто невразумительное. Будь Цукишима на месте Куроо, давно записал бы его в категорию безнадёжных кретинов.

Цукишима почти добрался до конца первой страницы, когда Куроо резко вывернул руль, едва не пропустив поворот. Плечо больно приложило о стекло, очки съехали вбок. Цукишима надеялся, что в этой колымаге с плохо работающим кондиционером есть подушки безопасности.

Они затормозили возле приземистого трёхэтажного здания, ничем снаружи не примечательного. Лаборатории везде такие: безлюдный чистый двор, пустая парковка, пара голых тонких деревьев, придающих сооружению ещё более обшарпанный вид. Цукишима со вздохом запихнул папку обратно в кейс — он снова не понял ни строчки — и вышел из машины вслед за Куроо. Тот растерянно хлопал себя по карманам, а потом, вспомнив что-то, простонал и зло поплёлся ко входу, не дожидаясь Цукишимы. Нервный какой.

Три минуты с милой девушкой на ресепешене — наверное, она была милой, по мнению Куроо, потому что он отчаянно пытался с ней флиртовать, — и им выдали халаты, сменную обувь и перчатки. Одевшись, они зашагали вдоль длинных коридоров, вышли на лестницу и поднялись на второй этаж. Когда постучались в нужную дверь и небрежно открыли её — Куроо едва не вынес её с ноги, — Наой уже ждал их, беззаботно отхлёбывая кофе из кружки. Цукишима оглядел комнату. Посередине, прямо под люминесцентной лампой стояла железная каталка с накрытым белой простынёю телом.

— Распиваешь кофе рядом со жмуриком? — со смешком спросил Куроо, здороваясь с Наоем рукопожатием. — Не жутко?

Цукишима прежде всего, спросил бы разрешено это правилами — подобные помещения требовали безукоризненной стерильности, — но ладно, ему тоже интересно, как можно спокойно впихивать в себя напитки или еду, когда в одной комнате с тобой изуродованный труп, и тошнотворно-сладкий запах разложения перебивает все другие: едкого спирта, формалина и антисептиков.

Наой отставил недопитый кофе и пробормотал что-то про привычку. Потом подошёл к одному из стеллажей, вытащил что-то из картонной коробки, разорвал целлофановый пакет и быстрым движением натянул на руки эластичные перчатки. Куроо кругами ходил по комнате, разглядывая с разных углов силуэт мёртвого тела, будто это могло дать ему какую-то информацию, а Цукишима послушно ждал возле железного стола. Наконец Наой нацепил на лицо марлевую повязку, подошёл к трупу и резким движением снял с тела простыню, словно фокусник, показывающий результат собственного трюка — посмотрите, мол, я распилил женщину на части, а ей хоть бы хны. Куроо резко остановился, уставился на тело.

А посмотреть действительно было на что. Грязь убрали, от насекомых остались только изъеденные кровавые следы и ранки. Тело выглядело значительно чище и аккуратнее, но гораздо страшнее, чем на месте преступления. Зияющие багровые раны на лице, руках и шее казались глубже, вместо глаз — две маленькие кровавые пропасти. Трупные пятна сошли, след на шее от попытки удушения стал иссиня-чёрным. Грязь из-под ногтей вычистили, вероятно взяв несколько образцов на анализ. Ожоги от сигарет похожи на маленькие кратеры — кожа вокруг них сморщилась и побелела. Тело уже потеряло значительную долю влаги, несмотря на ухищрения сохранить его в том виде, в каком нашли, и иссохло — процесс гниения не остановить, даже обладая всеми возможными средствами для качественного бальзамирования.

— Токсикологическая экспертиза готова? — спросил Куроо, равнодушно мазнув взглядом по трупу.

Наой кивнул.

— Я отправлю вам. Пока с уверенностью можно сказать одно: он погиб от интоксикации.

Цукишима вскинул недоумённый взгляд. Измученное следами пыток тело говорило совершенно об обратном.

— О, вот как. Он не похож на торчка, — сказал Куроо. И как он это, интересно определил?

Наой пожал плечами.

— В крови было найдено большое содержание диэтиламида d-лизергиновой кислоты.

Куроо скептично изогнул бровь.

— ЛСД, — подсказал Цукишима.

— Я в курсе, умник, — отозвался Куроо.

— Однако, строго говоря, умереть от ЛСД очень сложно, — сказал Наой. — Помимо этого, в крови были найдены следы фторацетата натрия. Именно он и стал причиной смерти.

— А это что ещё за хрень? — Куроо озадаченно почесал затылок, посмотрел на Цукишиму, но тот пожал плечами.

Наой вздохнул и, словно ему приходилось объяснять очевидные вещи идиотам, проговорил:

— Сильный яд. В сороковые прошлого века в Австралии от него умерло куча животных. Он содержится в какой-то местном растении. Точно не помню.

Интересно, и как это массовая смерть животных связана с тем, что перед ними на кушетке лежит труп, накачанный наркотиками?

— Хочешь сказать, его отравили? — спросил Куроо. — Каким-то цветочком?

— Я ничего не хочу сказать, — ответил Наой, бросив на Куроо усталый взгляд. — Фторацетат натрия всего лишь извлекают из этого растения. По внешнему виду, соединение похоже на кристаллы соли. Ему просто могли подмешать его в напиток.

Куроо нахмурился. Цукишима ничего не говорил.

— Допустим, — пробормотал наконец Куроо. — Если его отравили, зачем так издеваться над телом? Он ведь был ещё жив, когда с ним всё это делали? — он многозначительно махнул рукой на труп.

Наой впервые за весь разговор засомневался. Он приложил руку к подбородку и в глубокой задумчивости проговорил:

— Следы борьбы на теле явно отсутствуют. Он как будто… принимал все пытки с покорностью. Характер кровотечения от колюще-режущих ран точно указывают на то, что он был жив, когда его мучили.

Цукишима ещё раз взглянул на тело. Несмотря на две зияющие чернотой пропасти вместо глаз, а также глубокие, словно разрезающие лицо на две части, борозды, выражение лица у умершего совсем не было мученическим. Плотно сжатые порезанные губы, челюсть не перекошена и не сломана. Лица мёртвых людей удивительно эмоциональны, как бы странно это ни звучало. Они все носят маску того чувства, с которым умерли: ужас, отвращение, боль, страх, печаль, удивление, недоумение и даже радость. На этом же лице не было ничего, кроме безграничного, почти буддистского спокойствия. Словно он давно смирился с собственной участью. Да, пожалуй, покорность — лучшее слово.

— А что насчёт установления личности? — спросил Куроо, обходя труп с другой стороны. — Дактилоскопия готова?

— Будет готова завтра вечером, — ответил Наой. — Пока же с уверенность могу сказать одно: мужчина не старше тридцати лет, без вредных привычек и каких-либо серьёзных заболеваний. Ещё жить и жить, — он раздосадованно покачал головой.

Цукишима посмотрел на Куроо поверх тела. Он выглядел озадаченным и чересчур серьёзным без своей фирменной придурковатой улыбки и взгляда ленивого только что поевшего кота, внимательно изучал труп, а потом вдруг выдал:

— Преступник мог оставить следы.

Наой прокашлялся.

— Грязь под ногтями отправлена на экспертизу. Также… — он вздохнул, словно набирая в грудь воздуха, а потом разом этот воздух выпустил, — присутствуют следы явного сексуального насилия.

Он выглядел как школьник, прячущий от родителей под кроватью журнал с голыми девицами, и если бы не марлевая повязка закрывающая пол-лица, Цукишима уверен, что заметил бы краску на щеках. Странно видеть подобную щепетильность от человека его профессии.

Куроо, между тем, с победной улыбкой взглянул на Цукишиму. «Я же говорил!» — кричали его наглые глаза. Затем он без стеснения спросил:

— Должна же была остаться сперма, нет?

Наой явно не хотел развивать эту тему дальше и отрывисто ответил:

— Никаких биологических следов не найдено ни на коже, ни… в анальном отверстии. Скорее всего, он пользовался защитой.

— Но вы сказали, что жертва не проявляла признаков сопротивления? — наконец подал голос Цукишима. — Откуда такая уверенность, что это был акт насилия?

Куроо вскинул на него очень странный взгляд, под которым отчего-то хотелось сгореть со стыда. Плотоядная — точно плотоядная или ему показалось? — улыбка выступила губах. Это было так бесстыдно и смущающе, что Цукишима не удержался и сглотнул слюну — адамово яблоко с характерным утробным звуком задвигалось вверх-вниз, выдавая его с головой. Хватит так смотреть, просто хватит.

Наой с удивлением посмотрел на Цукишиму, будто только что заметил. Вопрос застал врасплох, он растерянно повёл плечами, впервые задумавшись — а действительно, с чего такие выводы? Презрительная усмешка искривила губы Цукишимы: у него на этот счёт определённо существовала одна интересная теория.

— Ну, там всё просто разорвано, и… — Наой запнулся.

Куроо не выдержал и прыснул со смеху. Очень неуместно и очень грубо, учитывая, что они ведут этот разговор над телом убитого. Но пусть лучше смеётся, чем продолжает пожирать его взглядом.

Цукишима отвернулся. С равной долей вероятности это могло быть насилием и добровольным актом. Может, это делал даже не преступник. Насильники не настолько щепетильны, чтобы заботиться о безопасности во время секса. Их привлекает животная составляющая процесса, ощущение власти, которое он даёт.

— Ну ладно тебе, Цукки, — отсмеявшись, сказал Куроо. Он обошёл труп, приблизившись к Цукишиме вплотную, и фамильярно положил руку ему на плечо. Цукишиму бросило в дрожь. — Хватит смущать ребёнка.

Наой побагровел, силясь что-то сказать, но так ничего и не придумал. Правда, Цукишиму в данный момент заботило совсем не это. Когда это они с Куроо успели стать настолько близки, что он позволил себе столь неформальное обращение? Обычно так его называли друзья — и да, в это сложно поверить, но они у него действительно были, — однако ему это прозвище никогда не нравилось. А слышать, как мягко перекатывает это обращение Куроо на языке, спотыкаясь на двойном «к» было и вовсе невыносимо. Настолько невыносимо, что хотелось вырвать ему голосовые связки. Цукишима повёл плечом, скидывая ладонь Куроо, словно мусор.

— Я вышлю вам результаты экспертизы, — сказал Наой подчёркнуто профессиональным тоном, желая скорее закончить этот неловкий разговор. Цукишима был солидарен с ним в этом.

Куроо Тецуро действовал на нервы. Он стоял так близко, что никогда не отличающийся особенной чувствительностью нюх Цукишимы угадывал его запах сквозь резкие пары спирта, антисептиков и характерного душка гниющего мяса. Его абсолютно неуместная в данной ситуации весёлость только смущала, словно Цукишима каким-то образом был к ней причастен, веселился вместе с ним.

Из здания бюро они вышли вразнобой. Цукишима не хотел ничего обсуждать, а потому пошёл вперёд, никак не реагируя на попытки Куроо его догнать и дозваться. Он то и дело тянул из-за спины «Цукки-и-и-и-и-и-и…» и это похоже, словно он только что открыл для себя новое слово и теперь наслаждается тем, как оно ощущается на языке. Пожалуй, думать о том, что именно Куроо чувствовал, протягивая эту фамильярную пошлость, совсем не хотелось. У машины пришлось ждать около минуты, прежде чем Куроо возник с позвякивающими на указательном пальце ключами. Но даже тогда Цукишима ничего не сказал. Он злился на то, что они так ничего толком и не выяснили, а Куроо ведёт себя, точно ему глубоко плевать, раскроют они это дело или нет. Он уже заработал себе определённую репутацию в отделе — хотя Цукишима хоть убей не может понять, откуда она у него взялась, учитывая, что большую часть рабочего дня он тратит на чтение желтушных статей о том, какая кинозвезда на этот раз оказалась геем, — ему нет нужды переживать, его не отправят с позором обратно в Сендай и он не станет выслушивать снисходительно-прочувствованных причитаний коллег и родственников.

В машину он сел в очень скверном расположении духа и сразу же достал из кейса папку с делом, которое расследовал Куроо, спрятавшись за ней от возможных вопросов. Конечно, это не помогло. Как только мотор завёлся, и они выехали на проезжую часть, Куроо спросил:

— Что думаешь, Шерлок?

Цукишима раздражённо захлопнул папку.

— Думаю, что для начала надо составить почерк.

— Хм, — это прозвучало совсем сухо и незаинтересованно. Непонятно, зачем тогда вообще задавался этот вопрос.

Цукишима уставился в окно, положив голову на руку. Дело он так и не стал открывать снова, предвосхищая новые попытки его разговорить, но весь путь до полицейского управления они проделали в абсолютном молчании.

Куроо ненавидел запах и вкус алкоголя, но кто вообще любит эти вещи? Отказываться из-за терпкого вязкого чувства на языке от возможности пустить голову в свободный полёт явно не стоило. Поэтому после работы Куроо раз или два в неделю отправлялся в ближайший бар недалеко от дома и проводил там несколько часов, пока не переставал ясно соображать. Со временем Куроо научился оставлять работу на работе, спокойно переносил различные проявления человеческой жестокости и мог без задней мысли наслаждаться тупым ситкомом по телевизору, прежде чем лечь спать, но нельзя сказать, что происходящее никак на него не влияло. Маленькие, едва заметные царапины и зазубрины оставались в памяти, складывались в кусочки и трансформировались в ночные кошмары, внезапные мигрени, приступы асфиксии и паники. Расслабляться без вспомогательных средств он разучился.

Часы показывали около половины девятого, а Куроо всё ещё был непростительно трезв и непростительно одинок. Бокуто опаздывал. Бокуто всегда опаздывал, но сегодня он превзошёл все ожидания и побил все свои рекорды. Звонить и писать ему бесполезно: «Я уже подхожу», — весело и непринуждённо ответит он, и никогда не угадаешь, на сколько может растянуться его «уже». Куроо заказал ещё один шот текилы и залпом осушил его. Приятная горечь на языке обжигала ровно до той степени немоты, какая была ему нужна. Ведь так приятно иногда ничего не чувствовать, даже если это относится к твоему физическому телу, а не разуму.

Перед внутренним взором вспыхнула картинка растерзанного лица, голое тело, покрытое узорами синяков, шрамов, ссадин и кровоподтёков. Каким чудовищем надо быть, чтобы совершить с человеком такое, и в каком беспамятстве должна находиться жертва, чтобы ничего не почувствовать? Своеобразный акт милосердия со стороны убийцы — позволить игрушке провести последние минуты жизни в абсолютной пустоте? Куроо попросил бармена повторить заказ, и перед ним тут же возник ещё один шот текилы. Слишком много навалилось на него за сегодняшний день. Ещё этот новичок, нелюдимый, высокомерный и показавшийся ужасно некомпетентным вначале. Он очень странно себя вёл, говоря о пойманном преступнике, скрывал, опускал подробности, а то, что решался сказать, затрагивал поверхностно, вскользь и без особого желания. Хотя Куроо было очень интересно хотя бы в общих чертах узнать личность преступника. Но Цукишима не горел желанием рассказывать, и Куроо не хотелось тратить силы на то, чтобы его заставлять. Он поднёс к губам шот и остановился, так и не сделав глоток. Застывшее мёртвое лицо отбило всякое желание пить. Интересно, какие представления о красоте у убийцы? Почему он уродует лица? Навряд ли, чтобы жертву было сложнее опознать. У полиции всё ещё оставались отпечатки пальцев. Если бы он хотел оставлять своих жертв безымянными, шёл бы до конца, сдирая кожу на руках.

— Хей! — проговорили возле самого его уха, и Куроо вздрогнул, едва не выронив шот текилы и не пролив его на себя. Бокуто всегда подкрадывался незаметно и имел привычку пугать до предынфарктного состояния. Куроо мрачнее тучи обернулся на него, готовясь высказать всё, что он думает о его идиотской манере приветствовать старых друзей, доводя их до инсульта, но почувствовал, что не может на него злиться. — Ты чего опять хандришь? — он по-хозяйски сел рядом и заказал виски.

— С чего ты взял, что я хандрю?

— Чувак, ты нажираешься в баре текилой вечером понедельника.

Справедливо. Куроо усмехнулся и улыбнулся, стараясь перевести всё в шутку:

— Я просто решил бросить курить.

— Чё, серьезно? — Бокуто больно хлопнул его по спине. Куроо поставил шот текилы на стойку перед собой от греха подальше. — Это уже в который раз? После седьмого я перестал считать.

— Я перестал считать после третьего.

Перед Бокуто поставили виски со льдом, и он на мгновение отвлёкся от Куроо и его насущных проблем. Куроо всегда удивлялся, как тот может сохранять присутствие духа даже в самых тяжёлых условиях. Казалось, его друга ничто не может сломить и задеть по-настоящему. А ещё он очень любил свою работу и получал от неё искреннее удовольствие. Может, поэтому он и ушёл из полиции, открыв частное детективное агентство? Куроо немного завидовал ему, хотя ни за что бы в этом не признался.

— Ну так чего ты меня вызвал? — спросил Бокуто, доставая из нагрудного кармана портсигар и зажигалку. Куроо сглотнул от дикого желания, но он сегодня уже выкурил одну. Больше нельзя. — Ты ведь не против, если я тебя пособлазняю? — спросил Бокуто, прикуривая от зажигалки. — Нужно тренировать в тебе силу духа.

— Пошёл ты, — шутливо ответил Куроо, осушив стакан. — Просто хотелось тебя увидеть.

— Ты что, моя мамочка? Выкладывай давай. Моя жилетка всегда к твоим услугам.

Куроо вздохнул, потерев гудящую шею. Кажется, алкоголь наконец начинал действовать, а может, это начинала действовать Бокуто-терапия. Как бы то ни было, но Куроо почувствовал себя гораздо лучше, чем десять минут назад.

— Начну с того, что на меня повесили новичка, закончу тем, что нам дали дело подозрительно похожее на дело… Кенмы.

И без того круглые глаза Бокуто округлились ещё сильнее. Он сочувствующе положил ладонь на спину Куроо и с искренней заботой, которая всегда смущала, спросил:

— Ты как?

— Хуёво.

Куроо улыбнулся, словно мог скрыть этой фальшивкой только что сказанное. Бокуто не проведёшь и пора бы ему уже доверять и расслабиться после стольких лет дружбы, но от привычки так просто не избавишься. Куроо даже к психотерапевту не ходил, потому что ему казалась дикой мысль рассказывать незнакомому человеку о собственных проблемах, да ещё за деньги. Хотя, чёрт, ему очень нужен был психотерапевт.

Но вместо психотерапевта у него был друг, которому простого «хуёво» было достаточно, чтобы всё понять.

— Чува-а-ак, — протянул Бокуто и заказал ещё виски, на этот раз себе и Куроо, — может, всё-таки закуришь?

Куроо покачал головой, хотя аромат табака, исходящий от зажжённой сигареты Бокуто, безумно манил.

Перед ними поставили два стакана виски, и Куроо с жадностью припал к холодному стеклу губами.

— А есть какие-то зацепки в этот раз? — спросил Бокуто после продолжительной паузы, когда его сигарета уже истлела до середины.

— Нет. Всё, как в прошлый. Не знаю, что буду делать, если жертву так и не опознают.

Впрочем, какая разница? Он не смог ничего сделать даже два года назад, зная имя и личность убитого.

— По отпечаткам пальцев не пробивали?

— Результаты будут известны в крайнем случае в среду.

— А у вас ничего не меняется, я погляжу? Напиши кучу бумажек, чтобы сходить посрать, а как сходишь, обязательно запротоколируй и собери миллион подписей.

Куроо усмехнулся. Помнится, Бокуто бросил работу именно из-за этого. На вольных хлебах, по его словам, с этим было гораздо проще, хотя возникало множество других трудностей, начиная от дорогостоящего оборудования, кончая налаживанием сотрудничества с полицией, которая частных детективов не очень жаловала.

— Бля, — Бокуто шумно выпустил изо рта дым. — Но ты же в курсе, что всегда можешь обратиться за помощью ко мне, если тебе вдруг начнут вставлять палки в задницу?

Куроо снова усмехнулся. Настроение начинало выравниваться, и что тому было виной — алкоголь или компания старого друга — неизвестно.

— А что насчёт того новичка? — внезапно спросил Бокуто, затягиваясь. Терпкий дым табака приятно щекотал ноздри, и Куроо ощущал себя изголодавшимся, переживая эти танталовы муки.

— Перевели из Мияги. Говорит, раскрыл громкое дело с организованной преступностью. Что-то с наркотиками. Преступники в тюрьме, все дела. Но какой-то он… — Куроо остановился, подыскивая подходящее слово, — скрытный.

— Просто ты не умеешь располагать к себе людей, — шумно засмеялся Бокуто, и Куроо вторил ему слабым смешком, сделав ещё один глоток. Цедить виски оказалось приятнее, чем заливать в себя по шоту текилы. И опьянение настигало быстрее.

Может быть, в этом было немного правды, но Куроо не сумел не заметить взглядов, которые бросал на него Цукишима, пока они ехали в морг. Взглядов не жадных, но с интересом изучающих, как будто примеряющихся, словно оценивающих, стоит ли ему тратить время на ловлю этой добычи или поискать что подоступнее. На него никто никогда так не смотрел, по крайней мере, не с такой пугающей откровенностью, которая могла застать врасплох.

— Мне правда может понадобиться твоя помощь, — внезапно серьёзно сказал Куроо. Ведь не смеяться же он сюда пришёл.

— Я весь твой, — с готовностью ответил Бокуто и потушил сигарету о дно пепельницы. Куроо с облегчением выдохнул. Наконец его пытка кончилась. Правда, желания меньше курить от этого не стало.

— Мы думаем… — начал Куроо и запнулся, осознав, что вместо «я» он сказал «мы», как будто их партнёрство с Цукишимой факт решённый и не подлежащий сомнению, а он ведь даже не обговаривал с ним свою теорию, — что в деле замешан нарко-бизнес.

Последние слова он произнёс почти шёпотом, так что Бокуто ненароком пришлось наклониться к нему ближе. Когда смысл сказанного дошёл на него, он не удержался и присвистнул.

— С чего такие выводы?

— Это не обычный поехавший маньяк. Первое известное преступление совершается два года назад, затем ни ответа, ни привета. Второе сейчас. Я допускаю факт, что остальные тела спрятаны в местах, где их никогда никто не обнаружит, но не кажется ли тебе это подозрительным? И Кенма, и этот парень умерли от передозировки. В крови в обоих случаях обнаружено большое количество ЛСД. От ЛСД довольно сложно словить летальный исход, только если будешь долбить в больших количествах и днём и ночью, и то не факт. Наой явно что-то темнит в этот раз, как и в прошлый. Якобы биологические следы преступника на жертве отсутствуют, она полностью покорна и не сопротивлялась. А ещё будто её отравили каким-то там цветком или растением. Откуда у простого серийного убийцы доступ к наркотикам и ядам? И какой смысл так издеваться над телами, если они ничего не чувствуют? Эти отморозки ловят кайф от того, что человек под ними извивается и умоляет прекратить. Для подобного же требуется хладнокровие и точный расчёт. Если бы мне только знать личность жертвы…

— Притормози, — сказал Бокуто, выставляя вперёд руки. — Не хочу теребить старые раны и всё такое, но в случае с Кенмой тебе ведь так и не удалось найти связь. Он же совсем не принимал наркотики и не водился с плохими ребятами. Тихий домашний мальчик, дальше своего телефона ничего не видел. Какой резон было его убивать в таком случае? Каким образом он мог перебежать дорогу наркокартелю?

Если бы Куроо сам это знал, он с готовностью ответил бы на этот вопрос. Но Кенма был что-то вроде домашнего котёнка, который приходил, когда вздумается, и также внезапно исчезал на несколько дней, отмалчиваясь в ответ на вопросы о его местонахождении. Если подумать, Куроо совсем ничего не знал о человеке, с которым долгое время жил под одной крышей.

— В тихом омуте… — невесело отозвался Куроо, который не раз испытывал соблазн залезть в телефон Кенмы или порыться в его рюкзаке, потому что предчувствовал что-то неладное, но так этого и не сделал. Все чёртовы брошюры, книги и интернет-издания в один голос кричали, что главное в отношениях — доверие к своему партнёру. Пусть идут в задницу с таким подходом.

Бокуто нахмурился. Он ничего не знал об особенностях их отношений, потому что Куроо ничего об этом не рассказывал. Говорить сейчас тем более не хотелось. Не тогда, когда память с такой поразительной лёгкостью и услужливостью подкидывает кровавые картины прошлого. Для Бокуто не знать чего-то о человеке, с которым живешь вместе, казалось диким и ненормальным, ведь сам он был тем ещё треплом, совершенно не умеющим молчать дольше пяти минут. Удивительно ещё, как с таким характером он стал хорошим детективом.

— Так, ладно, а что насчёт того новичка? Он же, получается, расследовал похожее дело и посадил в тюрьму отморозков.

Куроо сделал ещё глоток.

— Он мало мне рассказал. Я подозреваю… — он не договорил, размышляя, будет ли резонно сообщать Бокуто о своих догадках по поводу связи Цукишимы и преступника.

— Что ты там подозреваешь? — ну конечно так просто он это не оставит. Куроо вздохнул.

— Мне кажется, что он хорошо знал преступника. И возможно, здесь замешаны какие-то личные мотивы, потому он так странно себя вёл и не хотел говорить. Эмоции и все дела.

Бокуто снова присвистнул.

— Знал преступника? Что там у них за дела в Мияги? Это был его друг или кто?

— Понятия не имею.

— Ну, а ты бы спросил. Чего ты не спросил?

Бокуто бы точно спросил, учитывая его поражающую иногда бестактность. Но Куроо показалось лишним лезть в душу к человеку, которого он едва знал.

— Времени ещё много. В любом случае, я сомневаюсь, что жертву опознают, — невесело усмехнулся Куроо, сделав ещё глоток. На дне оставалось совсем немного, а он даже не заметил, как почти опустошил стакан.


End file.
